Hydrocarbon fluids such as oil and natural gas are obtained from a subterranean geologic formation by drilling a well that penetrates the hydrocarbon-bearing formation. In a variety of applications, sensors are used to acquire data on the subterranean formation during the drilling process and/or during other phases of well preparation and production. In some applications, tools such as measurement-while-drilling tools and logging-while-drilling tools are incorporated into the well string to obtain various types of data. For example, logging-while-drilling tools may be used during a drilling operation to acquire and relay logging data for further analysis.